Entrave
by Charlymarmotte
Summary: Suite à des propos blessante de sa mère étant enfant, Théo est persuadé que l'amour qu'il porte à Draco restera à sens unique pour toujours. Il pense être condamné à la solitude pour le restant de ses jours mais...


**Salut à tous, ô vous lecteurs passagers ou non ! Je vous propose une petite Draco x Théo pour changer =) Enjoy !**

**OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de ma p'tite Oleia ! J'espère que ça t'a plu !**

Entrave

Je me souviendrais toujours de ces mots de ma mère qui avaient claqués à mes oreilles aussi douloureusement que l'aurait fait un fouet. De ces mots cruels qui s'étaient gravés malgré moi dans ma chair au fils des années et qui me faisaient encore souffrir aujourd'hui. Pourtant je ne pensais pas à mal. Ma mère était une femme qui arborait un calme froid en toutes circonstances. Je crois que c'est la seule fois où elle a élevé la voix contre moi. Après cet épisode, elle a veillé de près à ce que je faisais, et depuis, je me sens coincé. Je ne peux pas agir librement, parce que je sais qu'elle me surveille. Je me suis mis à me comporter comme elle, à afficher ce même air sombre et à être distant avec les gens. Mes amis ont commencés à s'éloigner.

S'il n'y avait pas eu cet incident... S'il n'y avait pas eu cet incident, tout serait différent. Elle ne me regarderait pas avec méfiance, et je n'aurais pas su à quel point elle pouvait être intimidante. Je ne serais pas renfermé comme je le suis. Je ne trouverais pas les sourires des autres futiles et je n'aurais pas envie de m'isoler sans cesse. Si seulement je n'avais dit... Je ne serais pas prisonnier par ces paroles qui empoisonnaient mon existence et dont je ne parvenais pas à me libérer. Oui, si seulement...

Je fus tiré de mes réflexion par un soupir las qui venait de ma droite.

-Pfff ! Fit la tête blonde qui se tenait près de moi, accoudée sur une table de la bibliothèque. C'est toi qui m'a tiré ici et ne travailles même pas ? Si c'est ça, je vais rejoindre les autres dans le parc !

Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire amusé. Si Draco était très intelligent, ce qui lui permettait d'obtenir d'excellentes notes dans toutes les matières, il n'en demeurait pas moins paresseux quand il s'agissait de se mettre au travail. Je l'avais en effet trainé ici afin de faire notre devoir d'histoire de la magie au calme, loin des piaillements de Pansy et des éclats de rire de Blaise. J'avais besoin de temps et de silence pour me concentrer. Lui, il pouvait faire n'importe quel devoir en une demi-heure, qu'importait le vacarme et l'agitation qui l'entouraient. Il avait l'habitude du bruit. Il le recherchait même. Il aimait se sentir au centre de l'attention.

Au contraire, j'appréciais le calme et je préférais me tenir en retrait. Écouter les conversations plutôt que d'y prendre part, lire quand les autres chahutent et m'isoler quand le remue-ménage devient un peu trop insistant, voilà tout ce que je suis. Tout l'inverse de lui. A vrai dire, il m'arrivait de me demander comment nous pouvions être amis. A mon avis, c'est plus une habitude de sa part qu'un réel besoin d'être avec moi... Je l'ai connu quand nous avions quatre ans, et comme nos parents étaient en très bons terme, nous nous voyions souvent, et nous étions très proche. Aussi, quand nous sommes rentrés en première année, nous sommes naturellement restés ensemble. Ensuite, il s'est entouré d'amis, et depuis, je sens que je n'ai pas ma place à ses côtés. Je n'aime pas être entouré de gens. Je préfère être seul. Les rires joyeux de mes camarades s'insupportent. Je ne comprends pas. Comment peut-on être aussi superficiel ? La vie n'a rien de drôle. Vraiment. On n'apprend rien à rester en groupe. Au contraire, on devient stupide.

Draco m'attrapa par le bras et m'arracha à la bibliothèque.

-On le fera plus tard ce devoir ! On a encore le temps ! Viens !

Je me dégageai et le suivi à contre cœur. Il était rare qu'il soit seul. La plupart du temps, il était entouré de ses soi-disant amis, qui m'ignoraient superbement. Ça me convenait très bien d'ailleurs. Au moins, je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant de les écouter parler, ou d'avoir l'air intéressé. IL n'y avait que Draco qui, de temps à autres, m'interrogeait de regard pour savoir si tout allait bien. Il était le seul à accepter ma présence. Le seul à être resté avec moi après que je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. Quand je lui avais crié, un jour que j'étais énervé, qu'il ne représentait rien pour moi et qu'il ne faisait que m'embêter, il a haussé les épaules et est parti. J'ai cru que je l'avais perdu comme tous mes autres amis. Le lendemain, il est revenu comme si rien ne s'était passé, et quand j'ai enfin réussi à m'excuser, il a feint de ne plus se rappeler de rien. Il est la seule personne avec qui j'aime passer du temps. Mais ça, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en rende compte...

Arrivés au parc, je m'adossais à un arbre et tentai tant bien que mal de reporter mon attention sur le devoir, que j'avais bien l'intention d'avancer. Mais la voix perçante de Pansy résonnait dans ma tête et je finis par abandonner.

-... Et mes parents m'ont promis de me laisser choisir les invités ! Bien entendu, vous serez tous présent pas vrai ? Jasait la seule fille qui, apparemment, parlait du bal que sa famille organisait pour la fin du mois de juin.

Tout le monde acquiesça avec enthousiasme, ravissant la serpentarde. Malheureusement, elle capta mon regard dédaigneux, qui n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, cracha-t-elle, toi tu es dispensé de venir, ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais envie de toutes façons non ? Et puis, tu gâcherais toute la fête avec ton visage sombre. Ça t'arrive jamais de sourire ? Ça te tuera pas tu sais !

-Arrête Pansy, intervint Draco en essayant de faire disparaitre l'atmosphère tendue qui était tombée sur le groupe. On a tous ses défauts, Théo a juste du mal a s'exprimer, c'est tout !

-Tu parles ! Reprit-elle. Il reste avec nous simplement parce qu'il ne veut pas être tout seul et qu'il veut paraître cool ! Mais en réalité il s'en fiche bien de nous ! Même de toi Draco, je suis certaine qu'il te méprise, alors ce n'est pas la peine de prendre sa défense !

Elle fut interrompue par un sort qui lui frôla la joue. C'en était trop. Elle m'avait cherché, tant pis pour elle.

-T'as bien raison Pansy, je me demande pourquoi je côtoie la bande d'idiots que vous formez ! Je suis bien mieux tout seul !

Sur ceux je l'éloignai à grandes enjambées. J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps. Je ne voulais juste pas quitter Draco. Mais il fallait voir la réalité en face : il ne serait pas malheureux sans moi. J'en avais marre de rester avec lui après tout. J'en avais marre d'être traité comme un simple camarade de classe. Je voulais qu'il ne regarde que moi, et c'était impossible. Autant partir. M'accrocher encore à lui ne m'apporterait rien de bon. Être à côté de lui sans pouvoir l'atteindre me faisait souffrir, alors pourquoi m'acharner ?

Je m'enfermai dans une salle de classe vide, l'endroit où j'aimais aller quand je me sentais mal. Le calme m'apaisait et me ramenait à la raison. Mais là je ne prêtais pas attention au silence. Je m'affalai sur le sol, la tête appuyée sur le mur nu, à côté de la seule fenêtre de la pièce.

_-C'est lui que je veux épouser plus tard ! Avais-je dis à ma mère avec un sourire radieux, du haut de mes sept ans. Draco est gentil, il est drôle et intelligent, et en plus je suis sûre qu'il sera très beau avec une robe de mariée !_

_Je n'avais pas vu venir la gifle. Elle me toisa, une expression méprisante sur le visage, avant de proférer d'un ton venimeux qu'elle ne m'avait pas élevé comme ça, que jamais elle ne me laisserait m'enfoncer dans la déchéance et qu'elle ne saurait tolérer l'humiliation qu'une telle chose lui ferait subir. Elle m'assura que, de toute façon, ça n'arriverait, jamais, parce que Draco ne voudrait plus m'adresser la parole s'il savait que je pensais à lui d'une telle manière, qu'il me trouverait dégoutant et méprisant. _

Et j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait raison. Aujourd'hui encore, je préférais ne rien lui dire. Je préférais m'éloigner de lui. Rester à ses côtés ne faisait qu'empirer les choses... Pourtant à l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir le côtoyer, mon cœur me faisait bien plus mal que de le regarder tout en sachant qu'il m'était inaccessible. Je n'en pouvais plus. Tant pis. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Depuis tout petit j'étais prisonnier de ces paroles stupides. Mais je n'avais plus sept ans. Je n'étais plus un gamin effrayé par sa mère ! Il était temps de lever le sort que l'on m'avait jeté. Les conséquences seraient ce qu'elles seraient, mais ce sera toujours mieux que de rester seul dans mon coin à ruminer des pensées sombres. Au moins, je serais fixé. S'il en venait à me mépriser, je lui aurais quand même dit ce qui ne tenait à coeur. J'espérais que je ne le regretterais pas. Je me levai, décidé à retrouver Draco et à tout lui avouer.

Je sortis de la pièce et j'arpentai les couloirs à sa recherche. J'entrai dans la salle commune, où je trouvais le groupe que j'avais quitté quelques temps auparavant. Pansy me lança un regard noir que j'ignorai.

-Où est Draco ? Demandai-je en constatant qu'il n'était pas avec eux.

La brune me toisa et fit une moue dédaigneuse. Ce fut Blaise qui me répondit.

-On ne sait pas trop... Il est partis un peu après toi. Je pensais qu'il était parti te rejoindre. Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation. Il était parti ? Je parcouru l'immense château de long en large sans le trouver. Mais pourquoi diable ce bâtiment était-il si grand ?! Chercher quelqu'un dedans tenait de l'épreuve...

L'heure de repas arriva sans que je ne le voie. Au moment où j'allais rentrer dans la Grande Salle, je le croisai finalement. Apparemment, il ventait d terminer de manger. Il était seul et, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était en public, arborait le masque impassible et froid des Malfoy.

Je lui attrapai le bras et le tirai à l'écart dans une salle de classe déserte. Il se retourna vers moi, l'air surpris.

-Théo ? Où tu étais ? Je t'ai cherché tout l'après-midi !

-Je te cherchais aussi... Tu voulais me parler ?

Il semblait en colère, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Il devait être énervé contre moi parce que j'avais dit que préférais être seul que de rester avec eux... En plus je l'avais inclus dans « la bande d'idiots »...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris tout à l'heure ? Tu es fou de provoquer Pansy comme ça ! Tu sais très bien de quoi elle est capable pour se venger de ce qu'elle juge être un affront !

-Je m'en fiche d'elle. Qu'elle essaie de se venger, ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait m'atteindre...

-Tu es inconscient ! Elle va te pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que tu lui demande pardon ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Je laissai échapper un petit rire méprisant. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas pensé à elle une seule seconde cet après-midi. Elle était bien trop insignifiante pour que je m'intéresse à elle. Comme si elle pouvait m'inquiéter... D'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Draco en faisait toute une histoire.

-En plus je vais être pris en deux feux !

-Alors tu n'as qu'à choisir, murmurai-je.

-C'est ce que tu me demandes ? Choisir entre toi et devenir la cible de Pansy, en laissant Blaise tout seul avec elle ? Il va me maudire si je l'abandonne...

-Alors tu vas me quitter ?

Il répondit en rigolant.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça avec cette mine si sombre ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde tu sais...

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, fis-je.

Il dut sentir que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour plaisanter car il me contempla avec gravité.

-Reste avec moi.

-Oui, bien sûr que je vais rester avec toi, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète... Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas du genre à délaisser mes amis pour si peu ! Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps que tu me connais...

-Je ne veux pas être ton ami.

Il me dévisagea, décontenancé.

-Tu... Mais...

-Je n'en peux plus de rester comme ça, le coupai-je. Ça suffit maintenant. Je suis fatigué... J'en ai marre de te regarder sans pouvoir rien faire. Je ne veux pas être ton ami. Alors ne me traite pas comme si je n'étais qu'un simple camarade.

-Alors quoi ? Tu veux que je te haisse ?

-Je veux que tu m'aimes ! Je veux que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime ! Que tu ne regardes que moi ! Que tu sois mien pour toujours...

Je le voyais essayer de sonder mes yeux noirs comme la nuit pour tenter d'analyser mes paroles.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, ajoutai-je.

-Je sais, répondit-il dans un souffle.

-Je vais t'embrasser, chuchotai-je en me rapprochant de lui.

Je me collai à lui et approchai ma bouche de la sienne, doucement, très doucement. Il ne bougeait pas. Je laissai mon souffle effleurer sa peau, son cou, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres. Elles étaient chaudes et moelleuses. Elles ne me refusèrent pas l'entrée que je réclamais. Je glissais ma langue dans l'entre humide et attirante et je titillai la sienne. Je sentis des bras m'enserrer et je m'abandonnai à l'étreinte qu'il avait accepté de partager avec moi. Il me poussa contre le mur et se frotta langoureusement contre moi sans cesser de m'embrasser. Je ressentais peu à peu la chaleur monter en moi, et ouvrant les yeux, je constatai que lui aussi commençait à rougir sous l'excitation qui le prenait. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et entreprit de me mordiller sensuellement la peau.

Il descendait minutieusement, ses mains faisant sauter un à un les boutons de ma chemise, lentement, trop lentement. Je gémis faiblement pour lui indiquer ma frustration, mais sa seule réaction fut un sourire satisfait. Ses doigts vagabondèrent autour de mes tétons qu'il alla caresser fugacement. Sa main allait et venait sur mon torse, exposé à la vue de mon blond, comme un papillon qui laissait derrière lui des trainées brulantes. Le feu se répandait en moi en même temps que les mouvements de Draco qui déclenchaient des vagues de plaisir. Il me débarrassa définitivement de ma chemise, avant d'enlever rapidement la sienne et de revenir s'attaquer consciencieusement à mon buste. Il approcha sa bouche de mon nombril qu'il lécha, remontant progressivement jusqu'à mes clavicules, puis s'emparant à nouveau de ma bouche, qui ne demandait que ça. Je sentis ses doigts s'introduire subrepticement dans mon pantalon et je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Je m'agrippai à lui tendis que sa main se refermait sur mon membre tendu et commençait à taquiner mes parties.

Je manquais d'air, mais lorsque j'ouvrais la bouche dans le vain espoir d'inspirer suffisamment d'oxygène, je ne parvenais qu'à haleter pitoyablement. J'étais brulant, et le contact de mon amant m'excitait encore plus, me mettant au supplice. Il fit glisser mon pantalon et je me retrouvai entièrement nu devant lui, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Il accéléra le mouvement sur mon sexe déjà humide tout en parsemant mon cou de baisers et bientôt je ne tins plus. Je me lâchai dans gémissement lascif sous les regard embué de Draco. Celui-si ôta son propre bas et m'allongea délicatement sur une table de classe. Ignorant sa verge douloureusement gorgée de sang, il prit le temps d'introduire un doigt, puis un deuxième dans mon antre chaude pour me préparer. Il les retira toutefois assez rapidement et approcha sa virilité de moi. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer vers moi et je me pressai contre lui. Sa peau brulante électrisait et tout mon corps était parcouru de frisson. Ma main caressait ses cheveux soyeux avec délice pendant que mes lèvres s'emparaient des siennes sans vouloir les abandonner. Le membre de Draco s'enfonça doucement et je grimaçai de douleur, mes muscles se contractant sous l'arrivée d'un corps étranger.

-Ca va ? Demanda mon blond d'un ton inquiet.

Je ne pus lui répondre que par un « Hummm » inarticulé tant ma gorgé était serrée. Il resta immobile jusqu'à ce que je m'habitue à sa présence. Alors il commença de lent va et viens qui s'accélérèrent petit à petit. Le frottement de son sexe contre ma prostate effaça les dernières traces de souffrances que j'avais pu avoir et je me noyais dans cet océan de plaisir brut que me procurait mon partenaire. Lorsque je le sentis se crisper sur moi, je compris qu'il allait venir, ce qu'il fit dans un gémissement de bien-être. Je lui suivis presque instantanément après et je m'effondrai, terrassé par un élan de fatigue.

-Je t'aime, confiai-je.

-J'espère bien, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Parce que maintenant tu vas devoir me supporter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre...

Nous sortîmes quelques temps après de la salle main dans la main. Des murmures nous accompagnèrent tout le longs de notre chemins, mais ni lui, ni moi n'y prêtions attention. D'un accord tacite, nous avions décidés de rester ensemble, qu'importe ce que les autres pourraient en dire. Et aussi influente soit Pansy, elle n'oserait pas s'opposer à Draco. Mais ça, nous étions bien trop heureux pour nous en occuper.


End file.
